Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires/DLC
All following downloadable features are free of charge. Souten Kōro Collaboration Set Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. Costumes are based on Cao Cao and Liu Bei's appearances in Souten Kōro, an anime based off the Three Kingdoms era. Serial codes were available on the first DVD volume. DW6E-DLC-Souten Koro Cao Cao Armor.PNG|Souten Kōro Cao Cao costume set DW6E-DLC-Souten Koro Liu Bei Armor.PNG|Souten Kōro Liu Bei costume set Costume Set 1 A set of costumes available for Edit Mode. DW6E-DLC-Set01-01-Kempo_Armor.PNG|Kempo costume set DW6E-DLC-Set01-02-Artemis Armor.PNG|Artemis costume set DW6E-DLC-Set01-03-Royal Armor.PNG|Royal costume set DW6E-DLC-Set01-04-Queen Armor.PNG|Queen costume set Costume Set 2 A set of costumes available for Edit Mode. "The Desert costume" set and the "Victory costume" are based off the "Leather Jerkin" costume and the "Maiden Armor" costume respectively from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends. DW6E-DLC-Set02-01-Desert Armor.PNG|Desert costume set DW6E-DLC-Set02-02-Paladin Armor.PNG|Victory costume set DW6E-DLC-Set02-03-Lion Armor.PNG|Lion costume set DW6E-DLC-Set02-04-Shaman Armor.PNG|Beast costume set Costume Set 3 A set of costumes available for Edit Mode. The "Kabuki" costume is based off the Samurai Warriors 2 design for Keiji Maeda. The "Norse" and "Valkyrie" costume sets are from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, costume parts for the protagonist. DW6E-DLC-Set03-01-Electic Armor.PNG|Kabuki costume set DW6E-DLC-Set03-02-Priestess Armor.PNG|Priestess costume set DW6E-DLC-Set03-03-Norse Armor.PNG|Norse costume set DW6E-DLC-Set03-04-Valkyrie Armor.PNG|Valkyrie costume set Costume Set 4 A set of costumes available for Edit Mode. The "Monkey" and "Wa" costume sets are based on Sun Wukong and Himiko of the Warriors Orochi series. DW6E-DLC-Set04-01-Shinobi Armor.PNG|Shinobi costume set DW6E-DLC-Set04-02-Arabian Armor.PNG|Arabian costume set DW6E-DLC-Set04-03-Mystic Armor.PNG|Monkey costume set DW6E-DLC-Set04-04-Wa Armor.PNG|Wa costume set Costume Set 5 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. Slightly altered Dynasty Warriors 5 costumes based on three characters who don't appear in Dynasty Warriors 6. Costumes from this point onward are also made available for the PSP port. DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set01-01-Xing Cai.PNG|Xing Cai costume set DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set01-02-Zuo Ci.PNG|Zuo Ci costume set DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set01-03-Pang De.PNG|Pang De costume set Costume Set 6 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. Slightly altered Dynasty Warriors 5 costumes based on three characters who don't appear in Dynasty Warriors 6. DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set02-01-Da Qiao.PNG|Da Qiao costume set DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set02-02-Zhu Rong.PNG|Zhu Rong costume set DW6E-DLC-CutCharCost-Set02-03-Jiang Wei.PNG|Jiang Wei costume set Costume Set 7 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. All of these armor sets are from Dynasty Warriors: Online. DW6E-DLC-Set05-01.PNG|Western costume set DW6E-DLC-Set05-02.PNG|Summer costume set DW6E-DLC-Set05-03.PNG DW6E-DLC-Set05-04.PNG|Battle costume set Costume Set 8 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. DW6E-DLC-Set06-01.PNG|Hunting costume set DW6E-DLC-Set06-02.PNG|Hunt Princess costume set DW6E-DLC-Set06-03.PNG|Glam costume set DW6E-DLC-Set06-04.PNG|Faux-man costume set Costume Set 9 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. DW6E-DLC-Set07-01.PNG|Cowboy costume set DW6E-DLC-Set07-02.PNG|Cowgirl costume set DW6E-DLC-Set07-03.PNG|Future costume set DW6E-DLC-Set07-04.PNG|Vamp costume set Costume Set 10 Japan only set of costumes available for Edit Mode. DW6E-DLC-Set08-01.PNG|Elf costume set DW6E-DLC-Set08-02.PNG|Elf costume set DW6E-DLC-Set08-03.PNG|Wayfarer costume set DW6E-DLC-Set08-04.PNG|Schoolgirl costume set Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 1 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Cao Cao, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan. These and all of the following costumes are only available for download on the PSP version. DW6E_-_DW5_Cao_Cao.jpg|Cao Cao DW6E_-_DW5_Dian_Wei.jpg|Dian Wei DW6E_-_DW5_Xiahou_Dun.jpg|Xiahou Dun DW6E_-_DW5_Xiahou_Yuan.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 2 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Sun Jian, Huang Gai, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang. DW6E_-_DW5_Sun_Jian.jpg|Sun Jian DW6E_-_DW5_Huang_Gai.jpg|Huang Gai DW6E_-_DW5_Sun_Quan.jpg|Sun Quan DW6E_-_DW5_Sun_Shang_Xiang.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 3 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. DW6E_-_DW5_Liu_Bei.jpg|Liu Bei DW6E_-_DW5_Zhao_Yun.jpg|Zhao Yun DW6E_-_DW5_Guan_Yu.jpg|Guan Yu DW6E_-_DW5_Zhang_Fei.jpg|Zhang Fei Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, Sima Yi, and Zhang Liao. DW6E_-_DW5_Cao_Pi.jpg|Cao Pi DW6E_-_DW5_Zhen_Ji.jpg|Zhen Ji DW6E_-_DW5_Sima_Yi.jpg|Sima Yi DW6E_-_DW5_Zhang_Liao.jpg|Zhang Liao Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 5 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun, and Gan Ning. DW6E_-_DW5_Zhou_Yu.jpg|Zhou Yu DW6E_-_DW5_Xiao_Qiao.jpg|Xiao Qiao DW6E_-_DW5_Lu_Xun.jpg|Lu Xun DW6E_-_DW5_Gan_Ning.jpg|Gan Ning Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 6 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Pang Tong, and Ma Chao. DW6E_-_DW5_Zhuge_Liang.jpg|Zhuge Liang DW6E_-_DW5_Yue_Ying.jpg|Yue Ying DW6E_-_DW5_Pang_Tong.jpg|Pang Tong DW6E_-_DW5_Ma_Chao.jpg|Ma Chao Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 7 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Cao Ren, Zhang He, Xu Zhu, and Xu Huang. DW6E_-_DW5_Cao_Ren.jpg|Cao Ren DW6E_-_DW5_Zhang_He.jpg|Zhang He DW6E_-_DW5_Xu_Zhu.jpg|Xu Zhu DW6E_-_DW5_Xu_Huang.jpg|Xu Huang Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 8 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Lu Meng, Ling Tong, Sun Ce, Taishi Ci, Zhou Tai. DW6E_-_DW5_Lu_Meng.jpg|Lu Meng DW6E_-_DW5_Ling_Tong.jpg|Ling Tong DW6E_-_DW5_Sun_Ce.jpg|Sun Ce DW6E_-_DW5_Taishi_Ci.jpg|Taishi Ci DW6E_-_DW5_Zhou_Tai.jpg|Zhou Tai Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 9 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Huang Zhong, Guan Ping, Wei Yan, and Meng Huo. DW6E_-_DW5_Huang_Zhong.jpg|Huang Zhong DW6E_-_DW5_Guan_Ping.jpg|Guan Ping DW6E_-_DW5_Wei_Yan.jpg|Wei Yan DW6E_-_DW5_Meng_Huo.jpg|Meng Huo Dynasty Warriors 5 Color Set 10 Dynasty Warriors 5 outfits for Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan, Zhang Jiao, Yuan Shao, and Lu Bu. DW6E_-_DW5_Dong_Zhuo.jpg|Dong Zhuo DW6E_-_DW5_Diao_Chan.jpg|Diao Chan DW6E_-_DW5_Zhang_Jiao.jpg|Zhang Jiao DW6E_-_DW5_Yuan_Shao.jpg|Yuan Shao DW6E_-_DW5_Lu_Bu.jpg|Lu Bu Music Pack 1 Character music themes from the first Dynasty Warriors game. Available for use in any stage. #Zhao Yun Battle #Guan Yu Battle #Zhang Fei Battle #Xiahou Dun Battle #Dian Wei Battle Music Pack 2 Character music themes from the first Dynasty Warriors game. Available for use in any stage. #Xu Zhu Battle #Zhou Yu Battle #Lu Xun Battle #Taishi Ci Battle Music Pack 3 Character music themes from the first Dynasty Warriors game. Available for use in any stage. #Diao Chan Battle #Zhuge Liang Battle #Cao Cao Battle #Lu Bu Battle Dynasty Warriors 4 BGM Set 1 Available for use in any stage, this and the following music pack are also available for download on the PSP version. #A RUNNING FIGHT #DESPERATE SCHEME #EVIL FESTIVAL #STRUGGLE FOR EXISTENCE Dynasty Warriors 5 BGM Set 1 Available for use in any stage. #GLOOMY SHADOW #THE KING OF SADNESS #THE LEGENDS NOBODY KNOWS #CHANGE THE WORLD #MOMENTS OF PEACE External Links *Official Japanese DLC site *Official English DLC site Category:Downloadable Content